1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display, and particularly, to a method of fabricating a lightweight and thin liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the advent of the information age, a display field for processing and displaying mass information has been rapidly developed. Particularly, thin film transistors (TFTs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having light, thin and low-power characteristics have recently been developed to substitute for existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
The LCD generally includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
The color filter substrate includes a color filter having red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-color filters, a black matrix for dividing between the sub-color filters and blocking light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and a transparent common electrode for applying voltage to the liquid crystal layer.
Gate and data lines vertically and horizontally arranged to define pixel regions are formed on the array substrate. In this case, TFTs that are switching elements are formed at intersection regions of the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode is formed in each pixel region.
The color filter and array substrates configured as described above are attached together to face each other by a sealant formed at the edges of an image display area to form a liquid crystal panel. The attachment between the color filter substrate and the array substrate is made by attachment keys formed on the color filter substrate or the array substrate.
Particularly, the LCD is frequently used in portable electronic devices, and hence the size and weight of the LCD should be decreased so that the portability of the electronic devices can be improved. Moreover, as large-area LCDs have recently fabricated, demands on lightweight and thin LCDs are more sever.
Various methods may be used to decrease the thickness or weight of an LCD, but there is a limitation in decreasing the thickness or weight of an essential component of the LCD due to its structure and current technology. Moreover, since the weight of the essential component is small, it is considerably difficult to decrease the entire thickness or weight of the LCD by decreasing the weight of the essential component.
Accordingly, studies have been actively conducted to develop a method of decreasing the thickness and weight of an LCD by decreasing the thicknesses of a color filter substrate and an array substrate, which constitute a liquid crystal panel. However, since a thin substrate should be used, there occurs a phenomenon that the substrate is bent or broken in movement between a plurality of unit processes or in performance of the unit processes.